M93 Raffica
The Beretta M93 Raffica is a machine pistol variant of the Beretta 92. Like the G18, it is one of the few genuinely pistol-sized machine pistols in the world. The name Raffica is Italian for "burst" or "wind gust". The pistol has a default three-round-burst fire mode to compensate for its high rate of fire. It has a lengthened barrel, folding forward grip, and a detachable shoulder stock for stability. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In single player, the M93 is only found in The Gulag, in the armory before you look through the cells for Prisoner 627. In multiplayer it is unlocked at level 38. The M93 Raffica is classed as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most aspects (excluding its burst fire). It is very accurate with a high fire rate and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy; due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at mid-long range. Its ADS accuracy over multiple rounds is better than its semi-automatic cousin, the M9, but its hipfire accuracy is worse. The Raffica also has no Tactical Knife attachment unlockable. As the M93 Raffica is available to use in Last Stand it is a favoured choice for players using the tier 3 perk and even more so because the player continues to play with any attachments they have unlocked for the weapon such as akimbo. It is also a popular choice to have as a secondary weapon when using a sniper class. The M93 is a popular sidearm in Hardcore gamemodes because of its ability to drop a target in one burst (or less) at any range and many players find it easy to engage moving targets with it. Attachments The M93 Raffica takes the same attachments as the three other Machine Pistols: *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica Trivia *The M93 Raffica has the same pickup icon as the M9 in the PC version (This has now been patched). In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, the pickup icon shows the stock. Strangely, the stock does not appear on the pickup icon for the M93 Raffica on Museum. *The M93 Raffica does not have the stock attached in the Museum. *The M93's rate of fire in real life is 1100 RPM in automatic mode, brought down in MW2 for balancing purposes. *The M93's name is incorrect. It should be Beretta Model 93R, as Beretta never gave "M" designations to their weapons. *The M93 Raffica has a 3 round burst at the same speed as the M16A4 giving it the nickname the "Mini-M16s" or "Pocket-M16s," albeit with a smaller magazine. The Extended Magazines attachment compensates for this. *The ingame M93 may actually be a converted Beretta 92SB, as it has a slide mounted safety, characteristic of the 92, while the real M93R does not. The trigger guard is also smaller on the Create a Class model, characteristic of the 92 series, whilst the 93R has a larger trigger guard to allow room for the shooters thumb to rest while the foregrip is gripped. *Since the standard magazine in multiplayer has a capacity of 20, the last burst will only fire 2 rounds. *The M93 Raffica could penetrate any wall during the first few days of the game's release. *The M93's hammer is seen in half-cock mode, like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's M1911, and functions similarly as an interim double-action mode. All M93s are single-action only, and do not possess the Beretta's safety/decocking lever trademark found on the M9. Its safety design and placement is very close to the early Beretta 92's frame-mounted safety. *When held, the M93 is pretty much identical to the M9, but with some minor differences including the weapon looking much more silver (most notably the hammer) than the M9, which is black, and having a small grip, extended magazine, and folding stock. *The M93 will kill in one burst if used in hardcore. (assuming all 3 bullets hit the target) Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Italian Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Multiplayer